


It's lonely at the top.

by shyestbanshee



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Agnostic Character, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Todd Chavez, Biphobia, Bisexual Courtney Portnoy, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Broken Engagement, Canon Asexual Character, Canonical Character Death, Celebrities, Churches & Cathedrals, Comfort Food, Coming Out, Depression, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt, Empathy, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Introspection, Loneliness, Los Angeles, Love Letters, Melancholy, Memories, Mild Blood, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Movie Night, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Overdosing, POV Female Character, Plants, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Secrets, Slice of Life, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Quella notte non c’era luna, ricordo, perché una gigantesca coltre di nubi aveva illanguidito la volta celeste, tingendola di una strana tonalità di azzurro polveroso: iniziavano lentamente a sbocciare timidi petali dei roseti all’interno della mia villa, dalla quale non fuggii mai più, dopo essermi rinchiusa in quel recinto di fogliame. Talvolta vedevo delle pigne crollare dai maestosi pini e finire in pozzanghere o, talvolta, sul terreno. [...]”





	It's lonely at the top.

Un giorno, pensai che si potessero rinominare i mesi seguendo l’incedere delle stagioni e quel retrogusto fruttato che lasciavano in bocca: fosse stato così, allora, febbraio sarebbe stato il mese del risorgimento dei pini dal clima invernale, o delle rose annegate nella malerba.

Un fiore, però, è insoddisfazione del palato, quando il profumo non preannuncia l’arrivo del frutto.

Esattamente l’essenza stessa di febbraio, dunque, che dei mesi è quello più crudele, quando uccide boccioli con calma glaciale.

Sarah Lynn se n’è andata così.

A Los Angeles non pioveva per la prima volta dopo giorni, sopra la mia testa, e non avevo ancora fatto caso a quella insolita macchia di sangue accanto alla vernice scrostata nel bagno della stanza degli ospiti. Me ne sarei accorta dopo che, in realtà, quella macchia non c’era sempre stata ma era comparsa da un giorno all’altro, a sorpresa, e io me n’ero accorta solo nel momento in cui era diventata grande come la testolina di un neonato.

Sarah Lynn se ne andò così.

Quella notte non c’era luna, ricordo, perché una gigantesca coltre di nubi aveva illanguidito la volta celeste, tingendola di una strana tonalità di azzurro polveroso: iniziavano lentamente a sbocciare timidi petali dei roseti all’interno della mia villa, dalla quale non fuggii mai più, dopo essermi rinchiusa in quel recinto di fogliame. Talvolta vedevo delle pigne crollare dai maestosi pini e finire in pozzanghere o, talvolta, sul terreno.

Mi sembrava, guardandole, che potessero trasformarsi da un momento all’altro in gocce d’acido e scavare buchi nel terreno o, quando mi sfioravano la pelle nuda delle spalle, il cuore.

Quando venni a sapere che Sarah Lynn era morta di overdose mi precipitai in obitorio – con gli occhi offuscati ed il cervello annebbiato – e nel momento stesso in cui le mie dita tremolanti strinsero quelle fantasma di lei, mi resi conto che i fantasmi erano così, fiorivano a febbraio. E ti scavavano il cuore come gocce d’acido.

  
  
*

  
La festa d’addio di Sarah Lynn – più comunemente conosciuta come _funerale_ – l’avevo organizzata io, ed era stata pubblica: quando qualcosa ti fa così male, speri che, mettendola a nudo, le persone riescano a trovarti una soluzione per soffrire di meno.

Non funziona. Mi ero persa in una camminata senza fine, in quella campagna dalla quale non sono più voluta uscire, vicino a un pozzo in disuso.

I miei genitori – i quali erano scesi fino in California dalla gelida Gran Bretagna solo per starmi accanto in un momento per me estremamente delicato – quando mi videro mentre mi allontanavo da tutti, sorridevano di comprensione dolce come zucchero bruciato in un mese crudele, marzo, e borbottavano preghiere.

Io, in Dio, già non ci credevo più. Mi era capitato di pregare, qualche volta, e di supplicarlo e implorarlo per una risposta, in ginocchio come una cagna gravida sulle panchine di una delle chiese cattoliche di Los Angeles. Ma Lui, dall’Alto dei cieli, non mi aveva mai ascoltata.

Dunque, avevo smesso di tentare.

L’addio a Sarah Lynn, in ogni caso, avvenne una settimana dopo la sua fuga da questo pianeta verso chissà dove – o forse, probabilmente, verso il nulla. Comunque fosse andata, era un posto nel quale io mai avrei potuto ambire ad accedere. Non l’avrei mai più rivista, nemmeno dopo la morte. Tutto ciò che potevo fare era scalfire più ricordi che possedessi di lei all’interno della mia memoria. Sarah Lynn era sparita verso un’altra vita e, la notte prima del funerale, mi ritrovai a sognarla mentre mi supplicava, in silenzio, di attenderla.

L’avrei fatto, se soltanto avessi avuto la forza e la voglia di credere in altre vite.  
Mamma aveva deciso di aiutarmi ad organizzare la festa d’addio, il giorno in cui dissi che volevo prenderlo, il dolore, abbracciarlo e lasciarlo scivolare via: gli addii, secondo noi Portnoy, si festeggiano sempre.

Parteciparono molte persone, al funerale di Sarah Lynn. Secondo mio padre “ _dovevamo essere almeno almeno un migliaio, in tutto_ ”. Ci fu un momento nel quale mi mancò il fiato per qualche attimo e mi venne quasi naturale stringere le mani a pugno nel momento in cui li vidi, tutti e _tre_ , seduti un po’ in disparte: Joelle Clark, Bradley Hitler-Smith e poi _quel cavallo_ , BoJack Horseman. Guardai quest’ultimo in modo torvo, nella futile speranza che alzasse lo sguardo e vedesse quanto rancore avessi in serbo per lui. E non solo per non essersi accorto in tempo che Sarah Lynn stesse morendo davanti ai suoi occhi in quel maledettissimo ventotto febbraio. Bensì perché né lui, né nessun altro, si era mai reso conto che Sarah Lynn stesse già morendo: moriva da quando aveva tre anni, dal momento in cui aveva messo piede sul set di _Horsin’ Around_.

Fu lei stessa a confidarmelo, in un lontano inverno del 2003, dopo due anni di amicizia. Stavamo guardando _Autumn in New York_ nella sua villa, mentre sgranocchiavamo dei popcorn poco salati. Non ricordo bene il perché, ma ad un certo punto stoppammo il film. Forse Sarah Lynn stava cercando qualcosa vicino alla televisione, perché si era avvicinata e poi chinata davanti ad essa.

Fu in quell'istante che trovai il coraggio di rivelarle di essere bisessuale, e le sputai addosso tutta la fatica di accettarmi e il dolore con cui convivevo da anni, vivendo nella paura che la mia carriera da attrice potesse finire in caso la mia sessualità si fosse venuta a sapere pubblicamente. Mi ascoltò senza giudicarmi e, tra una battuta e l’altra, finimmo non si sa come a parlare a cuore aperto di morte, eternità e aldilà. Probabilmente le amicizie migliori nascono così: qualche confessione sparata alle tre di notte su un divano, dei popcorn condivisi e speculazioni sulla vita eterna. Ad occhi esterni, due matte; ai nostri occhi, un legame che si era fatto misteriosamente più stretto.

Non dimenticherò mai quando ad un certo punto i suoi occhi si fecero improvvisamente tristi, e successivamente anche lei mi rivelò segreti che non mi fecero dormire per svariate notti della mia vita: mi confidò che odiava fare la star e che invece le sarebbe sempre piaciuto diventare un architetto. Mi disse che sua madre non l’aveva mai amata realmente e che si faceva sentire raramente da quando la castana era diventata ormai maggiorenne, tenendosi invece per sé tutti quei milioni di dollari che Sarah Lynn si era guadagnata fino a quel momento. E poi arrivò alla parte peggiore. Ricordo che il suo viso era rosso e solcato dalle lacrime. Ricordo di averla abbracciata, iniziando a singhiozzare pure io.

Ammise che il suo patrigno, quando era ancora una bambina, l’aveva abusata sessualmente molteplici volte. Le domandai quante volte fosse successo e lei si limitò a farfugliarmi un soffocato _troppe_.

Dopo restammo in silenzio, abbracciate; le mie dita che le accarezzavano la chioma castana e raccoglievano ogni sua lacrima che fuoriuscisse dagli smeraldi, baciandole di tanto in tanto la fronte. Il tempo perse il proprio potere. Non saprei dire per quanto ubicammo in quella posizione: forse dieci minuti, o trenta, o magare intere ore. Fu Sarah Lynn ad interrompere quel silenzio.

«Sei l’unica a cui abbia mai detto queste cose. Giurami che non lo dirai a nessuno, Courtney», mi supplicò.

«Te lo giuro», le sussurrai, cercando di tranquillizzarla. La mia voce tremava, ancora scossa da ciò che la mia migliore amica mi avesse appena confessato. «Però tu giurami che non dirai a nessuno che mi piacciono sia le ragazze che i ragazzi. Forse lo farò io stessa quando il globo sarà meno ignorante ed omofobo».

«Te lo giuro. Aspetterò fino a quando ti sentirai pronta ad urlarlo a tutto il mondo. Nel frattempo non lo dirò ad anima viva».  
E non lo fece mai.

Quando chiusero definitivamente la bara di Sarah Lynn per poi seppellirla, arrivò il momento del buffet il quale sembrava non terminare mai e mia madre mi indicò una crostata con una conserva di uvaspina – il mio dolce preferito in assoluto – ed io mi concessi di mangiarne tre fette, mentre mi riempivo lo stomaco al fine di non pensare nuovamente alla notte in cui ci scambiammo tutti quei segreti. A quanto avrei voluto baciarla e confidarle quanto fossi perdutamente innamorata di lei dal primo istante in cui i nostri sguardi si incrociarono. E adesso Sarah Lynn era morta, e non avrebbe mai saputo che sarebbe stata per sempre la mia anima gemella.

Nessuno pianse, nemmeno io. BoJack era scomparso ormai da ore – che fosse fuggito dal funerale per via dei sensi di colpa? – e di quei mostri ricoperti di carne che erano la madre di Sarah Lynn ed il suo patrigno non apparve nemmeno l’ombra.

Quando fui certa che nessuno mi vedesse, piegai una busta rosa chiaro e la gettai in quel pozzo, come un obolo a quella divinità in cui non credevo.

Mio padre sorrise malinconicamente, dietro i baffi macchiati di grigio.  


_*_

  
La mia villa, poi, è un po’ un casino: una volta, qualcuno mi disse che puoi comprendere la personalità di una donna guardando nella sua borsetta. Probabilmente, per quanto mi riguarda, puoi capire tutto soprattutto dalla confusione che ho chiuso in soffitta, poiché sono la classica persona che vive di collezionismo esagerato e non butta niente, salvo poi rinchiudere tutto in una stanza.

Questo perché credo fermamente che il disordine, se non lo si ha sotto gli occhi, lo si può categorizzare come inesistente.

Tengo le cose ammassate negli angoli o rinchiusi in bauli, bauletti e bottiglie, cercando di dare un ordine razionale al caos in cui vivo.

Una volta, venne a trovarmi mia madre, l’unica che mi andasse di vedere nel mio periodo di isolamento volontario ad eccezione della mia assistente e dei domestici, e disse di trovarmi bene, almeno mentalmente, sebbene se non fosse stato per la mia servitù in quel momento avrei vissuto probabilmente in un porcile più che in una villa.

Li guardò sistemare e lavare per tutta la sera, poi si decise ad andar via.

Non ebbi la forza di dirle che, nella cantina della mia mente, c’erano altrettanti bauli e bottiglie colmi di paura, rabbia e disperazione.

Guardandomi, non lo si direbbe mai.

Sguazzando nel ciarpame della mia vita, sorrido di fronte ai pini colmi di pigne. Ma poi il mio sguardo cade su quel pozzo in disuso e ripenso a quando ho lasciato cadere un foglietto ripiegato con su scritto tutto l’amore che provo per Sarah Lynn.


End file.
